Wilderness
Wildernes regions are uncontrolled regions on the Map, and may be hills, mountains, lakes, forests, plains or bogs. Conquering these regions will improve production of the relevant resource. How much your production is increased depends on the level of the region (level 1 will give you 5% and level 10 will give you 50% more resources, each level gives you 5 more% -- level x 5 ... e.g. LVL 3 wild x 5 is 15% ). The level of the region determines how hard the region is to conquer and how many troops you will need. You can scout before you try to conquer the region to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. In Wilderness regions level 5 up to 10 you may find crests but it is very random. Charts Units in Wilderness This chart indicates how many troops you will encounter in an unoccupied wilderness: Traps regenerate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Defeated Wilderness Forces repopulate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Fighting in the Wilderness Note that the effectiveness of your troops in battle is determined by the level of your knight and your levels in fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions. With the addition of Traps in the patch of 25. February, it is no longer possible to conquer a Wilderness level 2 and above without any losses.. '' '''Updated Tutorial - May 23, 2010' Send as many militia or supply troops as there are traps in the first wave, and they will all be sacrificed to the traps. Crests in the Wilderness Starting with Tournament of Crests, Crests started dropping in the game. Some of these are also needed to build your third, fourth and fifth city. For more information, see crest and Crest_Drop_Research Newer Released crests : Galahad, Percival And Lancelots crests are meant to be available in wilds now.. They can be found in Lvl 8+ wilds. Multi-wave Attacks Your Rally Point must be at least LVL 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have at least 2 idle knights not assigned a role or on a march. You need to time the 2 waves so that the Archers arrive 1-15 seconds after the Militia clear the traps. You need Fletching researched to higher than the level of the wilderness you are attacking to limit your losses. Make your 2nd wave march immediately after the 1st wave as traps will begin to re-spawn with in 15-30 second and kill your troops in Wave 2. To help with coordinating march times, send at least one of the slowest type in the first wave along with the second. On attacks with Ballista add 1 Ballista to the Militia wave to slow down the first wave. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator that includes all skill effects, or follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. Here is an Excel table that will help with march timing Marching Calculator (provided by Darkfeather1) Here is a basic chart that indicates the troops needed to defeat different levels: Do not fill the table with redundant information. No one cares that sending 54,074 Archers + 9,201 Ballista has the same losses as sending 12,000 Archers + 2500 Ballista. The point of this chart is to give you the lowest loss scenario. Losing 20k militia for 1 wilderness is NOT efficient, when you can do it by losing per say 50 catas. Stop messing with the low level wilderness and adding 20 different wave setups for LVL 10. Go to Wilderness Research to put up your research data. This table above is ONLY for the lowest cost loss or the easiest. *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research (For lv 8-10 Research). -Types of Wilderness Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Owning a Wilderness For each city, you can one wilderness per level of your Castle level. This doesn't affect the level of wilderness you can own. For example, if you have four cities with the four castles to LVL 9, you can own up to 36 wildernesses. You can keep attacking wildernesses with all your slots filled, but you won't receive the benefits. However, Crests can be found in these wilderness you attack but you don't get to own. Since July 20th, 2010 you can defend your wildernesses by adding traps or getting Mercenaries. For Information on defending your Wildernesses, see Owned_Wilderness_Defenses Category:Battle Category:Game Research